


Bathýs

by Empatheia, Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Series: FemFeb 2021 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Ficlet, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Empatheia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Instead of crystal, they return from seafoam.
Relationships: Oerba Dia Vanille/Oerba Yun Fang
Series: FemFeb 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172204
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February





	Bathýs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 FemFeb 2021 prompt: **mermaid AU**
> 
> Title is a reference to the bathypelagic zone of the ocean, where sunlight really begins petering out into permanent darkness.

From their perspective, they pass from life to seafoam nothingness to dream. 

It doesn't seem real for the first long while, despite the harsh chill of the water and the familiar saline dark. They touch each others' faces, bodies, tails, swimming in dazed entangled circles as the world begins to return to them.

Fang finds the brand first, just above the line where Vanille's skin shifts to coral-orange scales, and presses her forehead to it, facial fins undulating in miserable distress. Still there. After all of that, still there. Then Vanille finds hers on her shoulder, scorched white as scar tissue, and presses her mouth to it. 

_ I don't understand _ , she whispers.  _ How is this possible? _

_ It's not, _ says Fang.  _ It shouldn't be. _

They'd failed. They should have fallen to the benthic depths and become lightless, fanged horrors like all the others. Why had they turned to seafoam instead, the dubious gift given only to those who completed their focii? Why are they mer again now, whenever "now" is?

_ Do you think, _ Vanille begins, hesitant and unhappy.  _ Do you think we're needed again? ...But then why does your brand look like that? None of this makes sense. _

Fang curls her long, long tail around Vanille's and draws her in close, tucking her head under her chin. 

_ We'll figure it out, _ she promises.  _ Again. At least they brought us both back. _

Vanille twists in her arms, scales and skin sliding together, to kiss her. She still tastes of the apocalypse. Fang figures she does too, if not more so. Ashes in their mouths at the moment they'd dissolved. 

Secretly, selfishly, Fang is happy. Terrified and enraged and bewildered on the surface, yes, but deep below that where the ugly things live, happy. Miserable as it is to be pawns to the gods, to have no freedom or will at their own, Fang is grateful for how it binds her to Vanille, and Vanille to her. She's glad that they will have more time together, even if every moment is suffering.

Happy, too, that she knows Vanille feels much the same way. They have always shared their deepest uglinesses, and it binds them together more powerfully even than their shared fal'Cie-woven fate. 

As Vanille pulls away, Fang follows, unwilling to let go yet, and kisses her again. Harder this time. Hard enough to draw a little blood and wash the taste of ashes from their mouths. 

_ We should go, _ Vanille says. 

_ Yeah, _ Fang agrees.  _ World to destroy, probably. Suppose we'd better find out. _

Untangling their tails and joining hands, they swim for the shallows and the light and their second chance. 

**X**


End file.
